warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gor
}} The Gors are the most common breed of the Beastmen race. Large, powerful, and numerous, they form the spine of all the tribes living within the entirety of the wider World today. Whilst their appearance varies a great deal, they all nonetheless combine some animalistic features with those of Mankind. Yet, it's the horns that all Gors possess which separates them from other lesser breeds of Beastmen. Easily distinguished from their smaller kin, the Ungor. Gors are marked by prominent horns that jut from atop their shaggy heads. For a Gor, the possession of a large set of horns grants it an immediate and tangible mark that denotes rank and status among the herd. In fact, the possession of set of curling or straight horns is the very definition of what denotes a particular Beastmen as a Gor. Overview }} To the fearful eyes of the outside world, all Beastmen appear the same, an unruly mass of flesh, fur and teeth. In their ignorance they can discern no distinguishing characteristics that mark out one type from another. They have the savage fangs of wolves with which to tear great chunks of flesh from their foes, and muscular and robust bodies well suited to acting out their primal urges. One thing all true Beastmen have in common is their horns, without which they cannot be considered real Gors. A gor prides himself on his large, prominent horns, for these are used as a symbol of status that denotes him as a true beastman in the eyes of his peers. Indeed, the gors with the finest sets of horns in the herd are often the most powerful and cunning. Gors often colour their horns with dyes or blood before they set out on a raid or march to battle. This serves not only to strike terror in the hearts of their enemies but also to inspire awe among their herd-mates. In Beastman society, horns are the ultimate mark of rank and power, and their leaders are always those with the largest and most spectacular sets. Before going into battle, the Beastmen will often sharpen their horns, or daub them with crude dye or hot blood to make them seem even more savage and fearsome. Breeds As creatures of Chaos, however, the Beastmen display almost infinite variation in their twisted anatomies. Some have the horns or head of cattle rather than goats, while others possess antlers, serrated blades or even stranger mutations sprouting from their heads. It is not unknown for Beastmen to have the head of a sheep, horse or insect, extra limbs, eye stalks, lashing tails, or any other conceivable alteration of the humanoid form. Amongst a society so wholly Chaotic, the line between mutant and Chaos Spawn is fine yet often crossed. *'Bovigors ' - are those Gors who have cattle horns on their head and may have the entire head of a bull or ox. Bovigors are highly competitive and see themselves as superior to all other Gors. Most have little use for thinking, preferring instead to use their mighty strength to solve problems. *'Caprigors ' - More common than all other types of Gors, Caprigors have curling or straight horns on their head, like a goat or ram. Most Caprigors may have the entire head of a goat, and if so, they also have matching goat legs. *'Ungors ' - are much more variable in appearance. They possess some form of horns, but the Ungors themselves are not recognisable as either Caprigors or Bovigors. The most favoured Ungors might possess a spectacular array of horns, or a single, fine horn, but most have only small or misshapen versions, which other Beastmen find contemptible. They also bear the most humanoid appearance. Warfare }} To face a horde of Gors is to face anarchy and mayhem. Rowdy and undisciplined, they bray, bark and bawl an unceasing cacophony of noises that fills the hearts of Men with dread. Nonetheless, Gors are capable of taking to the battlefield in more or less ordered formations, a fact that many enemy general fail to understand until it is too late. Roving groups of Gors band into tight units that march beneath banners made from the flayed hides of their foes, while others bear the captured flags of defeated enemies, tattered and smeared with blood and dung. The Gors' raucous, bloodthirsty braying is accompanied by the atonal drones of crude pipes and horns in deliberate mockery of the bright clarion calls of the Empire's proud regimental musicians. And yet for all their appearance of disorder, Gors are not completely without subtlety or tactics. Fighting like a hunting pack of wolves, the Beastmen hordes would instinctively try to encircle the enemy in large packs. Bands of Gors flank wide, stalking through the undergrowth, animal senses keenly aware of the smell and racket of the enemy regiments. The Gors are not especially stealthy, but can stay hidden well enough within the trees. Few foes can maintain their nerve in the face of a deafening, intimidating horde of Gors, let alone when more of them burst from the trees having completely circumvented war machine emplacements, outflanked the disciplined battleline, and cut off any chance of escape for routing soldiers. Gallery Total_War_Gor_Render_1.jpg|Total War: Warhammer Total War Gor Render 2.jpg|Total War: Warhammer karolina-jacobsson-beastmen-gors.jpg|Chaos & Conquest Miniatures Gor Herd (2).jpg|7th Edition Gor Herd (3).jpg|7th Edition Gor Herd (4).jpg|7th Edition Beast Herd - Gors & Ungors.jpg|6th Edition (Beast of Chaos) - Beast Herd (Gors & Ungors) Gor Herd (1).jpg|5th Edition (Realm of Chaos) Sources * : Tome of Corruption (Fantasy Roleplay) ** : pg. 99 ** : pg. 100 * : Warhammer Armies: Beastmen (7th Edition) ** : pg. 38 * : Old World Bestiary (Fantasy Roleplay) ** : pg. 13 - 14 Category:Beastmen Military Category:Beastmen Category:G Category:Gor